The Love of Warren's Life
by Shadow Wolf 156
Summary: Title may change later! It has almost been a year since the battle at Alcatraz and Warren lives at the mansion where he fell in love with a mutant that is like him. First FanFic! Warren/OC Please R


**Chapter 1**

**The night was cold and dark with the clouds covering the moon and the stars from view. The mansion was very quite except for the noise Logan makes down stairs in the kitchen. Everyone was fast asleep at this hour, with the exception of me and Warren. I sat on his bed watching him look out the window into the darkness. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he turned around and looked at me. He walked toward me grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms. The window of his room was wide-open, allowing a faint breeze from outside to creep in and stroke across our bodies. We both enjoyed this time of day because no one was awake, the silence filling the mansion gave us a chance to talk. **

**"Gabby, I want to show you something." Warren said as he held me close to him. **

**"Warren what is it you know I don't like surprises!" I said as I looked up at him. **

**"Well it's something you will like." He said as he took my jacket from me. **

**He ran his fingers down my back and as he did this I got goose bumps. He noticed that I was shivering so he continued to hold me close to his body. I ran my fingers down were his wings was hidden by his shirt. He let go of me as he took off the shirt to let his wings release. There was a small crack in his back that made me look at him as his wings stretched to their full length. Warren's wings was beautiful stretched out. **

**"Gabby you know you need to fly again, you are all held up." Warren said as he ran his fingers down my back. **

**"Warren I am scared to fly again because I got hurt last time and I don't want to get hurt again." I told him as tears started to fall down my face. **

**He lifted my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms as he flew out the open window. He flew over the top of the mansion into the dark backyard where he dropped me from his arms. **

**"Sorry Gabby, but I have to do this, Logan told me that this is the only way to get you to fly." He yelled as he landed on the ground. **

**Logan came out from the kitchen and stood next to Warren. **

**"You know Logan when she lands she is going to kill you." Warren told him as I continued to fall. **

**I closed my eyes as I fell down toward the ground I knew one thing if I survived I was going to kill Logan. At that moment as I was about to hit the ground my wings stretched out to their full length with a loud crack I flew upward nearly missing Professor Xavier's grave. I flew back toward Warren and Logan who were just standing there. **

**"Told you kid that would work see just needed a little push." Logan said as he slapped Warren on the back. **

**I landed in front of them Logan had a smile on his face and Warren had a smile too. **

**"I am going to kill both of you." I said as both of my hands clenched into fist. **

**I walked toward Logan ready to punch his lights out. I got right up in front of him and punched him as hard as i could. Logan feel backwards as I turned to Warren. Warren was so happy that I flew, his eyes lit up. **

**"Come here, love. I have something for you," I said sweetly with my arms spread wide. **

**Warren walked toward me and pulled me into a hug. I leaned up and kissed him on his lips. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. As he leaned back to breathe I slapped him full force on the right side of his face. **

**"Don't you ever do that again or you will end up like Logan, but think you so much and I love you." I said as I kissed his lips again **

**He smiled and we flew away in to the darkness as Logan came too. We continued to fly till we reached a small rooftop where Warren landed and I followed him. There was a small table on the roof with lights all around it. Warren pulled out my chair and I sat down. He had a romantic dinner cooked and it smelled good. He sat across from me and watched me as I blushed. After dinner we sat and talked for hours on the roof. Then we flew back to the mansion. **

**When we got back to the mansion I grabbed his hand and pulled him across the floor towards the edge of his bed where we sat next to each other. He put his hand on my head and ran it down though my black hair. Warren pulled me closer to him as he pressed my body against his. Warren room was the only place that we could be together because I now had to share a room with Kitty and she was always putting some kind of poster with shirtless guy on it. **

**As we laid on the bed kissing and a familiar feeling came over us. I laid there looking up at him as he pushed his body upward to the point that we weren't touching any more. This gave us time to catch our breaths. As I sat up our eyes met as I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning backwards and pulling him back down with me. Our bodies were now intertwined as I put my leg around his. I closed my eyes not wanting the night to end. **

* * *

**My first attempt at a romantic FanFic so go easy on me this chapter may change later. Please R&R **


End file.
